Damom
|manga debut = Invisible: "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" Visible: "Quirky Competitors" |anime debut = Invisible: "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" Visible: "Unavoidable? The Ferocity of a Stealth Attack!" |Race = Bug person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = }} Toei website source code is a tiny warrior of Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance He is an extremely small, round dark green insect with small orange antennae and red eyes. He has a blue section on his chest, a small triangular tail, and no fingers on his hands, having giant rounded balls for hands instead. Personality Damom is cunning and strategic, using his size as an advantage to overwhelm larger foes. Damom's reaction after his identity was discovered by Android 17 and Goku differs between the anime and manga: he retains his confidence in the anime, whereas he panics and attempts to run away in the manga. Damom openly displayed fear of facing Quitela's wrath, which became evident during his elimination, as he quickly avoided being stepped on by the angry deity. Damom presumably accepted his fate as he and his Universe were erased by the two Zenos. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Damom is scouted and recruited to join Team Universe 4 as one of the 10 strongest warriors in Universe 4 in the Tournament of Power. He along with Gamisalas are hidden from sight from the moment they arrive to the Null Realm, causing Team Universe 7 to believe they only have 8 members, to which in the anime Tien Shinhan notes he can sense a faint "presence", while in the manga Roshi considers the possibility of an invisible fighter. In the manga, either Gamisaras and/or Damon work quickly to eliminate Android 18 and the Kamikaze Fireballs at the end of their battle. The invisible fighter(s) then go on to knock Murichim and Jilcol of Universe 10 off the arena. When Piccolo eliminates Gamisaras, Damon immediately attacks him, Piccolo attempts to counter but is surprised when he misses at which point Damon strikes him heavily in the stomach - knocking Universe 7's Namekian from the ring. Gohan and 17 then begin searching for Damon's presence, Damon proceeds to hit 17 and knock him back - interrupting the fight between Goku and Jiren and causing Dyspo to suggest that he and Jiren retreat due to this unknown element in the mix. 17 uses his hearing to locate Damon - discovering he is a bug, Damon attempts to escape but is blasted off the arena by 17. After Shantza and Ganos are eliminated, Damon and the rest of Universe 4 are erased. In the anime, after Goku is thought to have been eliminated by Jiren, Damom and Gamisalas moved around in the area that Jiren was standing in.This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!! After Gamisalas was eliminated by Piccolo, Damom proceeded to rapidly attack him and other members of Team Universe 7 in tandem with Xiangca illusions, in an effort to confuse the warriors in believing the illusions were real. Eventually, Piccolo is able to spot Shantza and easily knock him off with a ki blast. Being the last warrior left, Quitela frantically tells him to survive and not get eliminated, as it would lead to Universe 4's erasure. He targets Piccolo, who despite sensing his presence can't locate him and proceeds to knock him off the ring. Damom then went to attack Android 17, where he knocked him in the air and would have eliminated him if Goku had not come and caught the Android. Damom then proceeded to attack Goku, who was wondering why his attacks were not doing anything. Android 17 focused and was able to hear Damom walk, and see dust accumulating behind him as he moved. 17 then shot a Ki Blast at Damon, who emerged from the dust it, shocking everyone when they realized he wasn't invisible, but in fact very small. Damom exclaimed that the discovery of his identity means nothing, and quickly jumped away as Goku tried to catch him in his hand. 17 shot multiple barrages of ki blasts at Damom, but none of them hit, as he was too small for the attacks to hit. He then approached 17, and hit him rapidly, sending the Android off the platform he was on. Goku then jumped in to attack Damon with ki, but couldn't hit him. 17 then came up on the platform again, and he said that Damon always jumps to dodge, so he probably has no wings. He then went on to say that they can defeat him by killing his mobility. Goku started smashing the ground, creating shockwaves that made Damom fly up in the air. While Damom was in the air from this, 17 trapped him in an energy barrier, caught it and kicked it out of the arena. Damom was then teleported to Universe 4's bench next to Xiangca, where Quitela became furious at him and attempted to stomp Damom with his feet. Damom was able to avoid Quitela's feet. Damom was then erased with his team and Universe by the Omni-Kings. Damom is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime Damom is deceptively strong for his size, as his blows are able to launch a normal-sized foe from their feet. In the anime, using his small size and great speed, Damom was able to knock Piccolo out of the arena and almost knocked out Android 17. He was also able to dodge all of Goku and Android 17's attacks. However, when Goku destroyed the ground, Damon had no stable surface to balance himself, giving Android 17 the opportunity to trap him in an Energy Barrier and knock him out of the arena. He is also quite quick, able to dodge Quitela's stomps. In the manga, Quitela refers to Damon as his ace fighter. Either Damon or Gamisaras was able to knock Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Roasie, and Android 18 out of the arena all at the same time while they are battling. Damon or Gamisaras also manage to knock Zircor and Mulithim out of the arena. Damon is able to knock Piccolo out the arena, he is then able to push Android 17 back towards the edge of the arena. Upon discovering him, Goku compliments him for his strength despite his size, however, he is then knocked off the arena by a finger beam from Android 17. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Dodging techniques' - Vanishes and then appears on the ground or in the sky. *'Body Shedding' - Like a real cicada, he can shed his skin, leaving behind an empty husk. Never displayed during the tournament. *'Self Destruction' - A self-destruction technique that Damom uses by waiting for an opponent to attack, and then countering with it. Never displayed during the tournament. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hideyuki Tanaka *Funimation dub: Bruce DuBose *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Vanderlan Mendes *Latin American Spanish dub: Eleazar Muñóz *Polish dub: Krzysztof Szczepaniak Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Damon vs. Piccolo *Damon vs. Android 17 *Damon vs. Goku *Damon vs. Goku and Android 17 ;Manga *Damon or Gamisaras vs. Android 18 *Damon and/or Gamisaras vs. Kakunsa and Roasie *Damon or Gamisaras vs. Ribrianne *Damon and/or Gamisaras vs. Mulithim and Zircor *Damon vs. Piccolo *Damon vs. Android 17 Trivia *Damom appears hidden on the Zenos' GodPads, and even unrevealed in supplementary material outside the show itself, despite being visible in Genkaitoppa X Survivor. *Damom is presumably named after Car'damom'. *Damom and Gamisalas are the only members of Team Universe 4 to score eliminations. *Damom is the smallest competitor in the Tournament of Power and the smallest fighter to ever compete in any tournament thus far. **As well as being the smallest character in the series. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased